


My neighbor

by Sakata_Ginko



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Making Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakata_Ginko/pseuds/Sakata_Ginko
Summary: Katarina just came to New York. Her neighbor is a popular actor. She knew who he was but thought nothing about him. That was until she got to know him a little bit better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. It's still in process. Sorry if there are some grammatical mistakes and if it's a little bit boring. Please tell me in comments your opinions and how should I improve myself.

America. The land of dreams. A lot of people think like that. I didn’t. I loved my small country. It was really hard for me to leave it, but I didn’t have any other choice. In my country, I couldn’t find a job, and in the U.S.A. they offered me to work in the Serbian Embassy. I had a really good relationship with my parents so it was really difficult for them to let go their baby girl. For the first time in my 29 years, I was living alone in the big city. Embassy offered me an apartment. It was a really huge one. The building was really fancy. It looked like any celebrity could live there. The moment I entered the apartment I felt the excitement. It was all new to me. New city, new people. But the first night was horrible. I was used to hearing my parents in other room talking. I was so used to them. Now I was all alone in a big place. I tried to watch TV to distract myself. Then I went out on the balcony. The view was beautiful. I admit that I didn’t have this at home. On my left side, I could see the balcony of my neighbor. Should I go and greet him or her? Maybe they don’t do that here. It looked like nobody was home or they were sleeping. Even If I decide to go and greet my new neighbor I will do that tomorrow. Now it’s really late. I went to sleep. As I was falling in the dreamland I was wondering what kind of life was waiting for me here. Certainly, not the quiet one as my neighbor’s dog started barking.

The morning is always different from the night. I had one week to enjoy before my work starts. My fridge was empty so I went to the store. On the way back I met someone really strange. Well to me he looked strange. A man with a beard was wearing a hood, a cap, and sunglasses. I entered the building hoping that he won’t follow me. But he did. I started panicking in myself. Who wouldn’t? There was that movie from the ’80s where some man invaded some woman’s home and tried to rape her. I think its name was Extremities. I was so nervous that I was hoping in place while waiting for the elevator. He was standing next to me. On the corner of my eye, I noticed that he was actually looking really normal. He removed the hood and sunglasses so he wasn’t so scary anymore. He smelled so nice. He looked familiar, but I didn’t know why. I mean, at that moment who would think that there’s a famous actor in the neighborhood. We both entered the elevator.

“Floor?” he asked. “All the way to the top.” “Oh, so you must be my new neighbor. Nice to meet you. My name is Chris.” “Nice to meet you, too. My name is Katarina.” “Katarina? Strange pronunciation. You’re not from America?” “No, no, I’m from Serbia. I’m working here in Serbian Embassy. “Well, that’s nice. I hope that you will like it here.” We reached our floor. “It was nice to meet you. See you.” “Yeah, see you, too.” As he was entering the apartment a cute dog jump at him. “Hey, buddy! Did you miss me?” I couldn’t believe that just minutes ago I thought that this guy was maybe a serial killer.

Later that day I decided to investigate my new neighborhood. The moment I left the building one guy came over to me and started asking me questions. “Hey, I’m a reporter. I’m working for the ***** Magazine. Are you maybe Chris Evans' new girlfriend? I saw you yesterday moving in and I saw you this morning with him.” ”What?” I was so confused. Chris Evans? Captain America? I wasn’t a big fan of him and he wasn’t so popular in my country but everybody knew about Marvel comics and movies. “Come on, don’t pretend to be surprised. Hey, tell me more about him. What is he like?” “I’m really sorry, but I’m not his girlfriend. I don’t think that he lives here.” “Oh my God! Are you serious? I saw you entering the building together. How stupid do you think I am?” Then it hit me. The neighbor that I met this morning. No wonder that he looked familiar. I was shocked. “Look, I’m not his girlfriend. I just realized that he is my neighbor. You should find some other source that can help you. “ “Wait! Okay, I believe that you are not dating him, but you can still help me. Can you take a couple of pictures of him? I will give you my e-mail address. Also, can you maybe try to get to know him? You can tell me what is he like. If you can take a picture of his home. Let us see if maybe Cap is a slob.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. This person was so rude. “No, I won’t do that! Please leave me alone!” “Oh come on! I will pay you. What do you say 100 dollars for one picture? And I will pay you for the information you get me.” “Not interested.” I started walking away when he again stopped me. “Listen, bitch, either you will get me the pictures and the information, or I’m going to get them by myself and If somebody asks me, I’m going to say that I got them from you.” “Oh, do whatever you want. I don’t care. Just leave me alone.” He grabbed my arm. “I’m being serious. I will screw your life.”

As I was struggling to run away from this pest somebody grabbed his arm. “You know, it’s really not nice to treat a lady like that. Let her go.” As I was coming from the shock I looked and saw a really nice tall man, with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He looked really angry. “This person is not my brother’s girlfriend and all you can get is that he is definitely not a slob. Now scram before I call the police. And don’t bother this girl anymore.” The reporter has run away. I was shaking like a crazy. I was so scared. “Are you okay?” “Yes, I am. Thank you very much! This guy is really nuts.” “Oh, don’t thank me. I’m sorry that you had to go all through this. It’s not a first time something like that happened. But, I have to thank you. A lot of people would accept his offer.” “What? Why would somebody accept a dirty job like that?” “Wow, you are so naïve. But still, thank you very much. If you don’t have any plans, I would advise you to go back to your home. This guy is maybe still lurking somewhere around. ”I think you’re right. I wanted to check this neighborhood, but now I just want to go back to my place.”

We were going toward the building “By the way, my name is Scott.” “I’m Katarina. I’m from Serbia.” “Oh, that’s nice. How did you end up in New York?” “I got a job here.” “Oh, you must be really excited.” “Well, not so much to be honest. America is cool and all, but even though I been away for like one day, I already miss my country, family and friends. Damn, I miss them even more, after this incident.” “Aaaw, I understand you, but don’t be so negative. This is like a new beginning for you.” ”I guess you are right. But just this morning I thought that I’ve been followed by some killer or something like that.” “Really? Oh my God, what happened?” “Well, it happened that that man was your brother. I guess that his cover was blown since that reporter recognized him.” “Wait, you thought that my brother was a killer?” He started laughing. “Oh, this is hilarious. I can’t wait to tell him that.“ “You don’t know how scared I was.” We were both laughing as we were entering the elevator. We were having a small talk. I didn’t know much about him, but I really liked him. He was my type. “Well if you need some guidance, you can call me. Although I don’t live in New York I know good places.” ”Thank you for your offer. I will think about it.”

Nothing happened for the rest of that day. I was busy with unpacking my staff and after that, I was so tired that I could just take a quick shower and then I went to bad.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up, I decided to drink some coffee on the balcony and enjoy the beautiful view. I was thinking about Scott’s words. He was right. I should enjoy my new life.

As I was relaxing, I heard a scream from Chris’ home. “Ah, fuck!” Scott went out. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, Chris is going to kill me.” The dog was running around Scott and barking “Good morning! Is everything alright?” “Good morning, Katarina. Oh no. I don’t know. I only plugged a hair dryer and when I turned it on there was a small explosion and now there is no power.” I chuckled. “It’s not funny. Shit. My brother is going to kill me. Calm down Dodger!” “Relax. The circuit was probably overloaded. It happens all the time.” “I hope you are right. Do you know how to check that?”

My father thought me about that stuff. I was always a little bit tomboyish so instead of learning how to cook and clean house I always liked to watch him doing some repairs.

We checked the main panel. “You see, the main panel shut off the power. Everything is okay!” I turned the power on. “Oh, my God! I’m so grateful to you.” “Oh, stop! I didn’t do a thing.” “No, no, you really helped me. And to show you my gratitude, what do you say we have fun tonight.” “Well, I’ll take your offer." “Okay, then what do you think about Italian food? Just for you, I can prepare some pasta and we can watch some movie” “Sure, no problem.” “It’s a deal. Now I have to take Dodger for a walk.” “So his name is Dodger? He is really cute. Can I pet him? ” Do you even need to ask that? Dodger is the friendliest dog in the world.” Dodger put his head in my hand. I have never seen a dog with sparkling eyes like Dodger. “Oooh, he is the cutest dog I have ever met.” “Told ya.” “All right then. I’m sad that I have to depart from Dodger, but there are a lot of things I need to take care off.” “Right. Then we can meet around eight. If it’s not a problem at your place. My brother will probably come tired so I don’t want to bother him” “Oh, of course, it’s not a problem! Well then, see you!” “Bye!”

I was so happy. For a moment I thought that I could fall in love. That was until I decided to check Scott’s name on the internet.

To be honest, I have never had luck with guys. In high school my first boyfriend cheated on me because I was, at that time, still afraid to sleep with him. My second boyfriend was really possessive. The third one was a playboy. The fourth one was good but there was no chemistry between us so we decided to break up. I thought that the fifth one was the love of my love. We planned to get married. But the problem was my job. I just felt that I have to take this offer even though I didn’t want to. He didn’t support my decision. He broke up with me two months before I came to America.

And now I found out that Scott was gay. I thought that we could really hit off. But as soon as I found out that he was not straight I thought how it was so obvious that he was gay. I couldn’t believe how stupid I was. Luckily I found that in time. I just came to New York. I don’t have to find a boyfriend right away.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole day passed so fast and soon I heard a doorbell. When I opened there was Scott with one bottle of wine and with a bag. “Okay, I’m ready to serve you.” I laughed ”Come in.”

“So, I hope you don’t mind but I also brought one movie.” “What movie?” “I’m into a mood for something romantic. This one is really good.” He showed me the cover. “What’s your number? Wait, isn’t this Chris?” “Yes, it is. Actually, he told me that he is going to finish filming a little bit earlier so is it okay if he comes here? I guess that he is going to be hungry.” “ Oh, no, I don’t mind at all.” He smirked. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he realizes that we are watching the movie with him.” “Oh, that’s going to be unconformable. I hope that there are no naked scenes.” “There are.” “You are so evil.” “Oh, this movie is nothing. In one he had a banana in his butt.” “Wait, what?” “You know, that one. Not another teen movie?” “Oh, my God. That was him?” “You didn’t know?” “No, I had no idea.” I was laughing so hard. “I can’t believe that was him.“ “Well, it was the beginning of his career. I should start preparing pasta.” “Sure, the kitchen is this way.” I showed him where to go while holding a hand on my stomach and still laughing

“While I’m making this, you can keep me company and tell me more about yourself.” “What would you like to know?” “The usual stuff. Are you single?” “Oh, so you want to know more about my love life?” “Well yeah, what is more, important than that?” “Okay, but there isn’t much to tell. I’m single and currently not looking for a relationship.” “Why not?” “Well, I just got here. I want to have fun… And besides… I was in a serious relationship two months ago, and I’m still not ready to move forward.” “Oh, that’s too bad. What happened?” “Well, it was either to choose this job or him.” “So, why did you choose the job? Couldn’t you get the one in your country?” “No, I couldn’t. It was difficult. And he wanted me to be a housewife. You know, while he is working, I should stay at home and do the chores. And also, I really wanted to have a child, but he thought that we are still not ready for that.”

“I’m sorry. But maybe it’s better that way. Sounds to me that you didn’t love each other.” “No, we did. I mean, at least I did love him. He was nice. It felt so comfortable to be around him.” “And what about sex?” I was surprised that he asked that. My cheeks were turning red. “What do you mean what about sex? I’m not going to talk about that with you.” “Oh, come on, honey, there is nothing to be embarrassed. Judging by your reaction, I see that there was no passion.” “No, no, you are wrong, there was…” “But it was him who was satisfied, not you. Oh, I hear those stories all the time.” “Let’s not talk about me anymore. What about you?” “Oh, I’m in a happy relationship. He is wonderful. I always feel that I’m going to melt when I’m with him. Sure sometimes we fight, but that is normal.” “That is so nice. I think the last time I felt like that was in high school.”

We talked while he was preparing the food. It was so nice. In my country, I had a lot of friends but they were all girls, and I think that I couldn’t talk with them like I was talking with Scott. He was so easy-going. I felt like I can tell him everything.

We put the DVD in the player and the movie started. “Oh, I’m so excited, “ said Scott. And maybe 15 minutes later the doorbell rang. It was Chris.

“Hey, neighby. Sorry for bothering you. Scott told me to come here.” “Hey, come in. Don’t apologize. I’m happy to have you both here.” This was the first time that I could see him up and close. He didn’t have a cap nor sunglasses and he shaved his beard. He was really handsome. I think that I have never seen a man with eyes like him. Blue, dreamy, gentle. I guess that Scott noticed how I was looking at him because he cleared throat and gave me a wicked smile. “What?” I whispered. “Oh, nothing.”

“So what are you guys watching?” Chris asked while he was taking his jacket off and sitting next to Scott. Then he realized. “Oh, come on guys. Please let’s not watch a movie with me. This was probably your idea, Scott.” He looked a little bit irritated.” “So what? I really love this movie and Kathy is also enjoying it. I hope you don’t mind calling you Kathy?” “No, it’s okay. Not the name I’m used to but it’s okay.” I chuckled.

“How do they call you?” Chris asked. “They call me Kaća.” “Oh my God. I don’t know why but that sounds hilarious.” Scott was laughing really hard. “Come on, man, that’s rude.” “But it does. I’m sticking with Kathy.” “It’s fine. Wow, in my country that nickname is typical so it’s so weird to hear someone laughing at it.” Scott’s laugh was so contagious that I also started to laugh. Chris used this situation and turned off the movie. “Heeey, we were watching that,” Scott complained. “Yeah, it’s not fair.” “No, no, no, we are not doing this. We are not going to watch this movie. Is there something else?” “So, anything else is fine?” “Yeah, what else do you have?” “Well, there is Not another teenager movie.” Scott and I burst out laughing. “Ha, ha, very funny. Okay, alright.”He pressed the play button. “Let’s continue this one.”

While watching the movie, from time to time I would look at Chris. He looked so uncomfortable. Especially when there were naked scenes. “Wow, you are so ripped off, bro.” “Shut up, Scott!” “You were so young here.” “Well, that was almost eight years ago. It’s normal that I look older now.” He was arguing with his brother who obviously enjoyed to tease him.

“You don’t look much older,” I said. “No, no I do. I was 30 at that time. Now I’m 37. This year I’m going to be 38. I’m almost 40. Man, I’m so old.” “Oh, come on. I wouldn’t give you more than 33. And you still look so good. I think that you look better than people younger than you.” “Oh, you just want to make me feel better.” “No, it’s true.” Scott looked at us. “Suddenly got hotter in hereee.” He muttered.

Realizing that I was giving the compliments to Captain America I lowered my head in embarrassment and Chris turned his on the side. The rest of the movie we were watching quietly while eating the pasta and drinking the wine.

Soon, the movie was over. “It was a nice movie. It was so funny. I like Anna Faris. “ “Oh, just Anna? What about Chris?” “Well, Chris was nice, too. “ Again I felt like my cheeks were turning red. They both stood up and were preparing to go home.

“Wow, Scott, your boyfriend is really lucky. You are a really good cook. This was so delicious.” “Oooh, thank you, sweetie. Oh, speaking of my boyfriend. I’m going back tomorrow, but we will come again next week. I want him to meet you.“ “Oh, thank you. I’m really happy.” We hugged each other. “Thank you for your hospitality,” said Chris while giving me his hand. “Don’t thank me. I should thank your brother. He really helped me these two days. Sorry for the movie.” “It’s okay. But the next time I’m going to choose.” “Oh, so there is going to be the next time,” asked Scott. It looked like he turned red a little bit. “Well, when you and Zach come here, of course.” “Oh, that’s what you meant.” “Yeah.” We said goodbye to each other and they left.

I thought how this night was perfect. They both were very sweet. Scott was so funny and sweet. And Chris…. Oh, God, he was perfect. He was really beautiful. I was thinking about him the whole night. I haven’t felt like this in years. It’s like that feeling when you like a popular guy in high school. He doesn’t know that you exist but sometimes your eyes would meet and then you would feel butterflies in your stomach. But I suddenly realized that I was having a little crush on an actor. I couldn’t believe that I had some expectations. There was no way in hell that he would like me. Maybe this night was a burden for him. What if he thought that I asked Scott to hook me up with him? These thoughts took me back to reality. Sure, it was a really interesting night, and I enjoyed it, but that was it. Scott gave me his number and we connected through social media. I guess that he really liked my company. I know I liked his.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed fast and nothing special happened. I was walking around, getting to know the neighborhood, I visited a lot of places, went to a mall, talked with my parents through Skype and Scott called me every night. It was fun to talk to him. I think he noticed that I was feeling lonely at nights and that’s why he would call me always around ten o’clock. All in all, everything was normal. Then came the weekend.

As usual, I decided to take a walk. As I was waiting for the elevator, Chris went out with Dodger. “Good morning. Going for a walk?” I asked while petting Dodger. “Good morning. Yeah. I see that you two already met. “ The elevator came. “After you.” Said Chris. “Thanks.”

“Oh, yeah, Scott told me about some reporter. I’m so sorry that you had to go through that because of me.” “It’s okay. It’s not your fault that some people would do anything to get some money.” “Well, yeah, but still I feel really guilty.” “Do you think that guy is still hiding somewhere and waiting for you?” “I don’t think so. I called that magazine and told them to leave me alone or there will be some consequences.” “So you can be scary sometimes?” “I have to be scary. Otherwise, I couldn’t have a life. Why? You don’t think I can be scary?” “I don’t know. You look like you wouldn’t hurt a fly?” “Oh, really? And I heard from somebody that I looked like a serial killer.” Said Chris, while smiling. “Scott told you about that. I’m so sorry!” “It’s okay! I also had a wrong impression of you.” “Really? What did you think?” “I thought that you are really edgy. You were hopping like a crazy.” “Yeah, it’s because I was scared of you. After I realized that you are not somebody suspicious, I relaxed.”

We reached the bottom floor. “Hey, Scott knows sometimes to be a little clingy, so sorry if he calls you every minute.” “No, no, no. He is not clingy at all. I really like when he calls me. It’s like we are connected somehow. These three days, every time I felt lonely, he would call me. I think that I can sleep better because of him.” “I’m happy that you think that way about my brother.”

We went the opposite directions because he went with Dodger to the nearby park, and I wanted to check the route from home to work. I

was surprised that I only had to change just one bus to get there. I really enjoyed the view through the window of the bus: 19th-century architecture, trees, peace & quiet, solitude and then the view changed to modern buildings and there was a big crowd but somehow I didn’t mind it. Everything was so beautiful.

Of course, that night Scott called me again. He was trying to comfort me since I was really nervous. I prepared what I was going to wear and went to bed.

The alarm woke me up at 6 o’clock. No matter how excited I was to start my new job and to meet my co-workers, I was never a morning person. These few days I always wore a casual outfit. But at work, I had to look professional. I decided to wear a black thigh pencil skirt below the knees and white shirt and black high heel shoes. As for make-up, I decided to use only black eyeliner and red lipstick. I didn’t want to look like a strict teacher so I decided to let my blond hair down and only curled the ends of it. The night before everything looked perfect, but of course, in the morning I had troubles with hair and with applying eyeliner. It took me around 45 minutes to be ready.

In the hall, I met Chris. His eyes opened widely when he saw me. “Wow, look at you. You look hot.” “Thank you. It’s my first day. You have no idea how nervous I’m right now.” “I can imagine. But don’t be. I bet that you are going to shine.” “I don’t know about that.” “Well, if your co-workers are all men, then you are definitely going to get attention.” I didn’t like that comment. I knew that he didn’t mean anything bad, but I really didn’t want to leave an impression of some kind of a tramp. Chris probably noticed that on my face. “Sorry, it sounded a little bit wrong. Since you moved here, you were always wearing casual clothes, and you were always without make-up, and you always had a ponytail.” I glared a little bit at him. “So I was that unattractive?” “Ahh, no, shit! Like I’m digging my own grave.” I chuckled. “Relax, I’m joking with you.“ He felt relaxed. “Sometimes it’s so difficult to give a compliment to a woman.” “Yeah, I see that you are not so good with that.” “No, I’m usually good. It’s just this time it was… I don’t know. But trust me. I’m usually good.” “Okay, well it was nice to talk with you. I feel less nervous now. Thank you.” “Glad that I helped you. Although it was really awkward for me. Hey, do you maybe need a ride?” I thought that it would be faster to go with Chris, but I was still scared that somebody might see us and take that the wrong way. “No, I’m okay. Thank you for your offer.”

On the way to work, I was thinking about Chris. He was so sweet. So down to Earth. If I didn’t know that he was an actor, I would think that he was really clumsy. I understood that he didn’t find me attractive. Scott told me a little bit about him. He used to date actresses and models. There was no way that he would fall for me. I was just a normal plain girl from a different country. I said to myself that it was okay to have a little crush on him. After all, he was my neighbor. We were talking a little bit. But I knew that there was no chance for something more.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning. My name is Katarina Milić. This is my first day here.”

“Good morning. Yes, we were expecting you. My name is Clair. Come with me please.” The lady that welcomed me was so nice. She looked like a really warm person. I was hoping that all the people here were like that.

“Cynthia, she came.” She said to another woman. There were not so many people here, and the building was so small. Clair showed me the way into the office “Come in.” I sat in front of a woman who was between 50 and 55. She was so elegant. Like those women from the ’50s. But her eyes were so strict. My legs were shaking. The office was really warm but to me, it was so cold. “I see that you came a little bit earlier. That’s good.” She was looking at some papers. She didn’t even look at me. “I hope that it will stay that way.” “Yes, Ma’am” Then she raised her head and took off her glasses. “There are a lot of articles that we would like to be translated from Serbian. Also, we need to change our website. It looks so boring. I’ve read in your CV that you know how to design a website. I guess that won’t be a problem for you.” “No, Ma’am.” “Okay, then. Follow me. I will show you your place.” I stood up. “Oh, and another thing.” “Yes, Ma’am?” “Leave that Ma’am out and call me Cynthia like everyone else. And relax. I’m not going to bite you.” She gave me a warm smile. I felt relieved that she was actually nice.

At that moment I remembered Chris and how both of us had a wrong first impression of each other. “Fool, this is not a time to daydream about him.” I thought to myself.

Cynthia took me to a big room. There were 7 people in it. Five men and two women. She showed me my desk.

“Everyone, this is Katarina. From now on she is your new co-worker. Since she is from Serbia let’s all be friendly to her so that she can feel like she is at home.” “Nice to meet you all” All of them said hi to me. They were really nice.

Two women came to me. “Hi, my name is Natalie. It’s so good that we got another female worker. I was the first woman here and it felt awkward. I had to listen to all the bad jokes and dirty talks.” She smiled. “My name is Samantha. Yeah, I remember when I first came here. You wouldn’t leave my side.” “Oh, shut up. I was so happy.”

Then one tall guy with really round black eyes and black hair came. He was gorgeous. He looked like a Greek God. “Stop talking non-sense Natalie. You were the one who told bad jokes. By the way, I’m Daniel. I feel the same way as Natalie. There are just too many testosterone here.” He looked friendly. He introduced other men to me “That over there near the coffee machine is Mark. As you can see he is a coffee maniac. “Oh, I’m also a coffee maniac.” I waved to Marc and he waved back at me.

“That dude over there in the corner is Greg. He is married so you better not go near him, or his wife will kill you.”

“Oh, yes, his wife is so jealous. One time we left the building at the same time. She thought that we had sex in the office.” Added Samantha. “What? No way!”

Then another guy came closer. “I’m going to introduce myself alone. Hi, I’m David. If you are looking for a party, let me now. I know all the places here.” He reminded me of Scott a little bit.

“Yes, I’m gay. I can see in your eyes that you were wondering about that.” “Oh, sorry. It’s just that you looked a little bit like someone I know.” “Oh, well If he is gay, too, you have to introduce us. I’m single and I’m looking for someone.” I couldn’t tell him that my friend is Scott Evans and also, Scott was taken.

“Oh, yeah. And that guy on the phone is Steven. Too bad he is busy now. He is really funny. Especially when he is drunk.” “Yes, you got to see him when he is drunk. One time he climbed on the table and thought that he was Julius Caesar.” “Oh, I know that feeling. I also tend to think that I’m some kind of hero or popular person when I’m drunk. One time I’m was yelling that I was Batgirl.” “Oh my God! Steve, this is your fellow drinker.” We were all laughing.

“Well, let’s all get to our places. We don’t want to be scolded by Cynthia,” said Samantha.

”Please, when was the last time Cyn raised her voice. Oh and Katarina, we have to celebrate our new colleague. On Friday we are taking you out. We are going to drink all night long. And with little luck, we are going to see a preview of the new DC movie: Batgirl vs. Julius Caesar.” said David. “Uuu, I like the title. But to be honest I’m more of Marvel fan. Especially of Captain America if you know what I mean.” Natalie was elbowing me while saying that.

“Oh, yes. Chris Evans. My first celebrity crush. I remember when I was 14 years old. He was promoting Fantastic 4 at that time. I have a picture with him. Now he looks even better.” added Samantha. “Yeees, so mature. Mmm, come to me, Chris. Let’s make a child.” Natalie hugged herself. “Oh, come on you two. Don’t act like you are in high school.” “Come on, David. Like you never thought about him.” “Well, not about him. But his brother, on the other hand, is so delicious…”

I couldn’t tell them that I know Chris. It felt so weird. If I didn’t know him personally I would also comment something about him. But I stayed quiet.

“Okay, now really. Let’s all go back to work. And we can plan our little party after.”

All of them went to their desks except for Natalie. “So, this time I’m the one who will give you the articles but after that, you will choose them by yourself. Oh, and I have friendly advice for you. You better stay away from Daniel. He is a big womanizer. I and Samantha have been through that road. It’s really a bad one. I suffered, she suffered. I don’t want to see another victim.” ” Really? He looked so nice.” “Well, they all look nice at the beginning. He was all baby, sweetie, love, but after that hey I think it’s better that we stay just friends. No harm feelings and stuff like that.” “Well, you don’t have to worry. I’m currently not looking for a new love.” “Oh, so you have someone.” “No, I’m single. But I was in a relationship two months ago. I’m still not ready to be in a new one.” “That’s even worse. Don’t let Daniel find out. He will hunt you for sure.” “Don’t worry. Batgirl will give him what he deserves.” We both laughed.

Even though this was my first day, I felt that moving here was the right choice. I was so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

The first day was fun, but after that, I had so much to do, and so little time. For the rest of the week, I would go home from work, talk with my parents, sometimes I would send a message to my old friends and of course every night ended with a conversation with Scott.

“So, one of my co-workers is gay, and I know that you are not available but if you know someone, please tell me.” “I will have that in mind, Batgirl.” “I shouldn’t have told you that.”

“And what about Daniel?” “What about him?” “ Well, I don’t know… To me, it looks like there could be something.” “No, it won’t be. I told you that he is a womanizer. I don’t need that.” “But maybe it is what you need. Look, you said it yourself. You are not looking for a new romance, but that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t have some fun. One-night stand won’t kill you.” “Scott, I told you. I’m not that kind of a woman.” “Oh, come on. So you are going to be like “I just ended a long relationship and I still can’t move forward” for a one year.” He was really getting angry. “Of course not. Maybe for six months.” “I joked. “Oh, do what you want. And besides, I don’t need to tell you to hook up with that Greek God. Tomorrow alcohol will do that. “ “You are right. I will have to be careful.”

“Please don’t be careful. What are you going to wear tomorrow?” “Well, the usual clothes I wear when I go to work.”

”Okay, I know that office outfit can be sexy, but tomorrow you will go out. You should wear something elegant but still casual. And that is not office outfit. What about that sexy thigh red dress you have in your closet?” “When did you look in my closet?” “I have to see what I’m dealing with. You have a really good taste. At first, I was afraid for you because of your everyday clothes. You were too casual. But you have some really nice stuff in there.” “You were worried about me?” “Well, yeah. You know trousers, plain shirt, ponytail, no make-up. You looked like a highschooler.” “The same thing Chris said.” “My brother said that?” “Yeah, the other morning he saw me in my office outfit, as you like to say. He was really surprised when he saw me.” “He was? Funny, he didn’t say that he met you.” “Well, why would he? I didn’t tell you either. It’s not a big deal.” “I guess you are right. But let’s not change the topic. You will wear that dress tomorrow.” “But, I don’t want to wear that dress at work.” “Well, take it with you, and change into it after.” “That’s a good idea. Okay, you win. I will wear that dress.” “Yeey, and since we won’t have time to talk tomorrow I will call you on Saturday. You will have to tell me every detail. And we will see each other on Monday. “ “Okay, Scotty. Sweet dreams.” “Sweet dreams to you too, honey.”

I told Scott about everyone from work. He thought that they were all interesting. The only thing I didn’t tell him about is my crush on Chris. I was afraid that he would think that I’m a friends with him only because of that. He never mentioned Chris while we were talking. The only time he said something about him was before Chris came to my place.

Before I went to bed, I noticed that there was a message from Natalie. “Ready for tomorrow?” I lay down and took my phone with me. “Yes, my friend just made me choose what to wear for tomorrow. I will change into the dress after the work is over.” “Yes, I’m doing that, too. I wanted to ask you if can you bring a curler with you and if you can curl my hair?” “Of course I can do that.” “Great! See you tomorrow!” “See you”.

The work passed as usual, and it was time for us to have some fun. Samantha, Natalie and I went to the bathroom to change. I also helped Natalie with her hair. “Wow, look at you. That dress is so hot. You will have to borrow me sometimes.” Said Samantha “Only If you borrow me that leather mini skirt. It looks so good on you.” I said. “I’m so happy that there are more girls in this Embassy, I could cry. Cynthia and Clair are cool, but they are both middle-aged. I always felt like I was out of place.” “Were there any other Serbian people before?” “Yes, there were, but they would all go back when their contract ends. I see that you Serbian people really love your country. You talk about Serbia almost all the time.” “Sorry If you are tired of me.” “Don’t be. I’m always excited to hear more about your country and people. I really love the Serbian language.” “It makes me happy to hear that.”

“Now, before we go out of this bathroom, there is something you two should know.” Natalie and I looked confused at Samantha. “I heard how Daniel and Marc were talking about you, Katarina.” “Me?” “Yes, apparently, Daniel plans to hook up with you tonight.” “Oh, that jerk” Natalie was really angry. “I can’t believe it. I didn’t give him any signals that I like him.” “Well, that’s even worse. If you pay attention to that guy, he is cold. But if you are the one that is cold, then that guy is pretty hot, if you know what I mean.” “Don’t worry, Nat. I won’t let that jerk have his own way.”

The guys were waiting for us. Natalie and David had cars, so we split into two groups and went to some pub which was near my home. I was really happy that I can go back to my place by foot. Daniel, Marc and I went with Natalie, and Samantha, Steve, and Gregg with David. “Wow, Katarina. You look stunning tonight” said Daniel. “Thank you.” “You plan to have fun?” he asked me. Natalie was glaring at him. “Well, aren’t we all?” “Well, yeah, but you know… I don’t mean fun in that way.” He put his hand on my knee while looking at me like he wants to eat me. I removed his hand and change the topic “So, I’m surprised that Gregg was allowed to go out.” “His wife went to visit her parents. But if she knew that he is out, she would be very pissed” said Marc.

After half an hour we reached our destination. The atmosphere in the pub was so good. There were a lot of people and music was great. Daniel sat next to me. ”So, what are we drinking? The drinks are on me.” He was whispering to me. “All drinks are on you, or just mine?” “Just yours. After all, this is a party for you.” “Well, I don’t think that is fair. You should treat your co-workers equally.” “Playing hard to get, ha? I like that.” “I’m not playing anything.” I wanted to change seats somehow because I felt really awkward sitting next to Daniel. David went to order our drinks and came with the bottle of tequila. "Okay guys, the waiter is going to bring glasses, lemon, and salt. Anyway, you won’t believe who I just saw.” “Who?” “Captain America is sitting and chatting with some girl right over there.” I turned around and really there he was, sitting at the bar, wearing a cap and talking with some big boobs brunet.

“Is that his girlfriend?” asked Samantha. “No, he is single now,” answered Nat. “How do you know that?” I asked. “Well, I know everything about him. And that girl is probably flirting with him. I guess that now she is saying that she likes all of his movies. Maybe she will ask him how many days he spent working out and then she is going to ask if she can take a picture with him, and then she will pass next to us while screaming and jumping”

As she was a psychic, everything happened as Natalie said. “Wow, you are really good.” “I’m not good. I saw these scenes many times. I saw when some girl asked Robert Downy Jr. if she can kiss him, other girl asked Chris Hemsworth if she can touch his abs…” “They do that?” I was in shock. “Well, in Serbia they maybe don’t do that, but here they do. What I want to know is why is he sitting alone, and if he is regular here. If he is, let’s come here next week, too.” “Oh, come on girls, are you going to talk about that guy all night. Come on, let’s drink.” Daniel was obviously jealous. Natalie enjoyed looking at Daniel as he was hopelessly trying to make a move on me.

After the sixth tequila, I felt really loose. Natalie and Samantha were talking to some guys, while Marc was flirting with two girls. Greg, Steve, and David were talking. Daniel thought that he finally got the chance to do something. “Feeling alright, sweetheart?” “Yes, I’m perfectly fine.” I was not feeling alright. I stood up and tried to go to the bathroom, but I almost fell. Daniel caught me. “Okaaay, you are not perfectly fine.” “No, I am, I just want to go somewhere.” “Where do you want to go?” He hugged me. “That’s a secret, and I’m afraid that if I tell you…” “… you will have to kill me?” “ Yeah, yeah, something like that.” “Well, I wouldn’t mind being killed by this beauty. No, seriously, where do you want to go?” “To the bathroom, man. Where else, could I go? Wow, for a Greek God you are not so smart.” “Greek God? Is that my nickname?” “Well, yeah. But, don’t worry. I don’t have any plans to be with you.” “Why not?” “Because I don’t want to get “adios amigos” end.” “What? You are really wasted.” He laughed. “Come on, let’s take you to the bathroom.”

We entered the men's bathroom. He started kissing my neck. “Wait, stop!” “No, I know that you want this, too.” “No, I don’t.” I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my waist and I couldn’t set myself free.” His kisses started to feel good, but I still didn’t want to have anything with him. I felt his hand under my dress. “God, you are so sexy. I really want to fuck you.” Suddenly, my ex flew through my mind. But, he wasn’t near me to save me. “Why did I drink this much?” came to my mind. If I wasn’t so drunk, I could escape. “Seriously, let go off me.” “Oh, you say that, but I know that you actually want me, too baby. I can feel how your pants are so wet right now.” I closed my eyes. I felt disgusting. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away. And suddenly I felt like I was free. I heard a punch. I saw the back of a man with wide shoulders, wearing a cap. Daniel was on the floor. After that, everything went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar bed. My head wanted to explode. As I was wondering where am I, I realized that I wasn’t alone in bed. There was a naked man next to me. His back was turned to me, but I recognized Chris right away.

“Oh, shit!” I muttered. I couldn’t remember anything at all. I left the bed quietly. I was walking on my toes. I wanted to leave Chris’ place right away, and I would have succeeded if it wasn’t my furry friend who was waging his tail in front of me. “Hey, Dodger, how are you, buddy? Now, please don’t make a noise and let me go.” Suddenly his face got serious and he released a sound as he was not happy with that. So he started barking. “No, no, no, shhhhhh.” I tried to calm him down, but it was all in vain.

“What’s the matter, Dodger?” Oh, damn. He woke up. Chris was standing in front of me only in his briefs. “Well, good morning, Kathy” he gave me an evil smile.

“G-good morning, Chris.” “Don’t tell me you were trying to run away. I thought that we really connected last night.” “What? What do you mean we connected?”

“Oh, Chris, yes, harder, yes, you are so good.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I wanted to kill myself. “There’s no way that happened.” “Well, you can deny all you want. It was so hot that you had to bite me on my neck” And there really were the traces of my teeth. I sat on the chair and grabbed my head. “Do you have some painkillers?” “I do, but I thought that you won’t need them after last night.” He gave me some pills and water.

“I’m just messing with you. Nothing happened between us last night.” “You are so mean!” I hit him playfully on the shoulder. “But I had to pay you back. I was the victim last night.” “What happened? I remember that that jerk tried to rape me and then somebody entered the bathroom and hit him… It was you. You saved me, right?” “Yes, it was me.” “Thank you so much. I feel so embarrassed that you had to see that. What happened after that?” “Well, that guy was also drunk so he didn’t realize that he was hit.” He started talking while putting one of his shirts on. “He just left. Then you jump on my back. You said that you are actually a vampire and that he was your meal but I interrupted you. I thought that you were joking, but then this came to life” he pointed the place I bit and continued “and then I suggested you that we should go home. On the way to the home, you were no longer vampire but a Black Widow and I was Captain America. You were ordering me to check every bush and see if there are some Hydra operatives. When we reached our building you were no longer Black Widow but Batman and I was Robin. And I must tell you, I don’t think that Batman is so much bossy as you were. I don’t know how I managed to persuade you to enter the elevator. In the elevator, you fell asleep. I put you on my back, and when we reached our floor you suddenly woke up and wouldn’t let me go. So I didn’t have other choices but to bring you to my place.”

“What about my purse?” “I took it while you were waiting outside of the pub. Luckily It didn’t take me long since you were standing on a car and looking in the distance like you were the queen of the world. That was the time when you became Black Widow.” “Oh, God! I’m going to kill myself!” Chris started laughing “I think that last night was very entertaining. Oh, and you were saying something in a different language when I put you on the bed. I guess you were speaking Serbian. And I guess that you were saying some name… Nikola, I think”

I shoved my head in hands. That was the name of my ex. “Look, I’m really sorry for everything. And thank you very much.” He was sitting on the chair next to me. He was so close. Maybe it was a good thing that I was drowsy. Otherwise, I would be really conscious of Chris’ body. “How do you feel?” “A little bit better, but I still feel that my head is going to split in two.” “I will make us coffee and after that something to eat. You will feel definitely better after that.” “Thank you, but I think that I’m going to go home. I can’t bother you anymore.” “You’re not bothering me. I could also use some company. Please stay here for breakfast.” I couldn’t believe that Chris Evans wanted me to stay at his place. And I would probably be happy. I realized that I was still in a dress from the last night. And I was still wearing make-up. Who knows how I looked? “Okay, I will have breakfast with you, but I have to go home first to make myself decent.”

I left his apartment and went to mine. When I looked myself in the mirror I looked like a monster. My hair looked like a bush. My make-up was smeary all over my face. I removed it, combed the hair, tied a ponytail and put on some track and a plain t-shirt. “Back to the basic” As I entered Chris' place again, I heard him talking to someone. “Don’t worry, bro, she is alright…. I know, because I saw her last night entering her home…. No, she was alone. I’m positive that there was no guy that looked like a Greek God…. Oh, come on. There must be a reason since she’s not answering your calls.” He was probably talking to Scott. “If it will make you feel better, I will go to her place and check on her, and tell her to call you. Okay, love you, bro!” He hung up.

“Was that Scott?” “Yes. He is really worried about you. If I didn’t know that he is gay, I would think that he is in love with you.” “That would be nice. I think that he is a great guy.” “Well, too bad for you.” I took my phone and saw that I had million missed calls from Scott, Natalie, Samantha and David, and there were hundreds of messages asking where am I, Is everything okay, and stuff like that. “Wow, I will have to spend the whole day on the phone.” “Looks like that.” Chris chuckled. “So, Scott asked if you came alone or with some Greek God.” “The guy you punched. Actually, Scott thought that it would be good if I had a one-night stand with that guy and I at first didn’t want to, but you know when you are drunk how it is….” “I can’t believe that my brother told you that. Why would you want to have a one-night stand? Wouldn’t it be better if both of you were in love?”

“Well, the thing is that recently my long relationship was over, and I’m not sure if I’m ready to move on. Jesus Christ, Scott would’ve killed me If he had heard me.” “Okay, so I guess that the name you said last night was your ex?” “Yes, it is.”

Suddenly my eyes filled with the tears. I didn’t want to cry in front of Chris so I turned my head. I felt his hand on my cheek. He wiped away one tear that was falling down. “I shouldn’t be crying. It was two months ago. But everything was so fast. I didn’t even have time to cry.” He came closer and hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder. I forgot when was the last time I felt this safety and when was the last time I cried and felt relieved at the same time.

“I don’t know what happened, but he is a big loser if he broke up with an amazing person like you.” “You’re just saying that so that I can feel better.” “No, I’m not. I don’t know any other girls who turn into Batman when they are drunk.” I started laughing. “Thank you, Chris. You are a really nice guy.” Our faces were so close at that time. I looked into his eyes and felt like he hypnotized me with only one look. I felt like I was drunk again. My heart was beating so fast. There was something happening in my stomach. I looked into his lips. I so wanted to kiss him. It was like some energy was pulling us closer. I almost felt the tip of his nose hitting mine. Then my phone started ringing. We pulled apart.

“Hello.” My face felt really hot. I thought that I’m burning. “Where the hell are you? I was calling you whole night?” “Nat? Hey! What’s up?” “Don’t you what’s up to me! I was so worried. Is everything alright?” “Yes, everything is fine!” My voice was really high. Chris stood up and left the room. Dodger was sitting next to me and licking my leg. “I’m home. Where would I be?” “Home? No, seriously, what happened last night?” “ Well, nothing much. I was so wasted and decided to go home.” “Just like that?” “Yeah, just like that.” “Oh my God! Don’t tell me that you are with that jerk?” “What jerk? Daniel? Nooooo… No, no, no. Why would I be with him?” “Well, he also disappeared last night.” “No, I’m not with him. I’m telling you. I’m home and everything is alright. Sorry for making you worry.”

She was suspicious but didn’t want to bother me any longer. “If that what you are saying is true than okay. But, before you do something stupid, think about it. And if something did happen, please listen to me and let it just stay on last night. I’m telling you for your own good.” “Okay, Nat! Thank you! Hey, can you call others and tell them that everything is okay. I feel like I’m still drunk.” “Sure, no problem!” I did feel like I was still drunk. This moment with Chris felt like I was drinking not six, but ten tequilas. He was in the kitchen. I didn’t know what to do. How can I look him into eyes? What does he think about me? Maybe it would be best to just go home and forget about everything.

Chris came back with coffees in his hands. “Here you go.” “Thank you.” He turned on the TV. He pretended as nothing happened. We were watching the news quietly and sipping the coffee. Dodger broke up the silence when he came to Chris and started to whine. “You hungry, buddy? Wait a moment.” I felt how my stomach was empty and that I was also feeling hungry, but I felt shy to say anything. On the contrary, my stomach was not so shy. It started growling. Chris looked at me and then burst out laughing. I wanted to die.

“It’s not funny. Oh man, I will really kill myself.” “Ahahaha! Oh, tears are coming from my eyes!” He was holding his left breast as he was laughing. I remember that Natalie told me about that. I thought that is just exaggeration and that he is probably not doing that when he is not in front of the camera. But I was wrong. He was so cute. “I guess that you are pretty tired from searching Hydra base last night. Wait 5 minutes. I will make us something.” He made us an omelet. It was really delicious. “Mmm, this is so good.” “Well, I don’t want to brag, but I was the one who taught Scott how to cook. And this is nothing. You should try my other dishes.” “That’s not a bad idea.” “Then, how about tonight?” “Tonight?” “Yeah. I can prepare dinner. I’m better than Scott.” “Okay, it’s deal.” I couldn’t believe that I was going to have dinner with Chris.


	8. Chapter 8

After we finished breakfast I went home. Chris told me to come to his place around nine. I decided to call Scott. Since Chris never mentioned that we were together I had to make up some story. But before I could call Scott, my phone rang. It was David.

“Look who decided to answer her phone.” “Hey, David!” “Nat and Sam were so worried about you. I wasn’t because I knew that you were in good hands.” “What are you talking about?” “Oh, don’t try to fool me. I saw you with Captain America last night. You go, girl!” “Oh my God! David, did you tell someone that you saw us?” “Of course not! So how was it?” “Nothing happened. I was so drunk.”

I told him the whole story. “I can’t believe that you had a chance to have sex with one of the most wanted bachelors in America and you didn’t use it.” “There was no chance for sex. He is just my neighbor. And that’s the only reason he helped me.” “Also, I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me that you are friends with Scott Evans.” “I’m so sorry! But I did tell him about you.” “Really? What did he say?” “Well he is in a happy relationship but I guess that he knows a lot of people. Maybe one day he can introduce you to someone.” “Yeeey, thank you. Wait, I’m happy for myself but what about your situation? I mean, you are having dinner with Chris Evans. What are you going to do?” “Ugh, I don’t know. I’m worried how is Scott going to react.” “Then don’t tell him. You said that Chris didn’t tell him that you were at his place. Just tell that Daniel tried to do something and then you hit him and run away. After all, you were drunk.” “Oh, yeah, what happened with Daniel?” “Oh, don’t ask. He said that you are crazy. He thinks that you were the one who hit him and just left.” “And Nat thought that I was with him.” “That’s because we didn’t want her to know that you were with Chris.” “Why? Wait, we?” “Yes, Steve, Gregg and me. Don’t worry. Those are good guys. They won’t tell anyone. And if you tell Nat and Sam about Chris Evans, they are going to move in with you. So, for now, it’s better that nobody knows.” “Thank you, David. You are really a good friend.” “Yes, I know that I’m fabulous! Now, prepare mentally for your date with Captain and have a good time.” “Yes. And it’s not a date, it’s just dinner.” “Who are you kidding? Maybe you won’t have dinner at all. Maybe you will be his dinner.” “Oh, shut up!”

After I finished the phone call with David, I called Scott. “Where the hell were you?” he was screaming at me. “In my bad, sleeping and had a major head explosion when your brother rang me and said to call you.” “What happened last night?” “Nothing much. I drank all night long, embarrassed myself and went home.” “And what about Greek God?” “Well he did try to have sex with me, but I was so drunk that I hit him and left him on the floor.” I couldn’t believe how I was good at lying. “So nothing happened?” “No, sorry, Scott. I know that you were expecting fireworks and stuff like that.” “I’m so sorry honey! But you know what. Maybe that is better. Maybe you should be alone a little bit more and then you are going to meet your prince on a white horse.” “I don’t want a prince. I just want a normal guy.” “Oh, whatever. And sorry for calling you so many times. But you are so naïve. I feel like I left my daughter in some wilderness.” “I don’t know how to feel about that daughter part, but I definitely feel better when I know that someone is worried about me.” “You know that I would come right away if something happened to you.” “I know. I’m really happy because of that. Hey, are you and Zach coming this Monday?” “Yes, we are. Zach can’t wait to meet you. I told him everything about you.” “Great! I can’t wait to meet him, too.”

I felt relieved when I talked with Scott, but I was feeling really bad that I couldn’t tell him that I spent the night at his brother’s apartment and that I was going to have dinner with Chris.

The rest of the day I spent in my bad, watching some movies and sleeping. I’ve set alarm at 08:30 PM in case I don’t wake up. I was surprised that I was not nervous at all. I even fell asleep around five and woke up without an alarm around eight.

I went out on the balcony to take a little bit fresh air and sat on the chair. There was a nice smell coming from Chris’ place. I felt like my mouth was forming a smile. I was thinking about his eyes. I felt like those eyes were really dangerous. And his lips. Gosh, I wished that my phone didn’t ring at that time. I wished I could be a little bit longer in his arms. I was never a type of a girl who looked so much at man’s body, but Chris was really hot. I don’t think that any girl could resist him.

I was so lost in my thoughts about Chris, that I didn’t notice that he also went out. “Thinking about Greek God?” “What?” I fell from the chair. “Ouch. You okay?” “Yes. You surprised me.” “Sorry. Hey, I just finished preparing our meal. You can come over.” “Okay. That smells really good.”

I entered his apartment. I could hear some romantic music from the ‘80s in the background. “I thought that we are just going to have dinner.” “Well, we are.” “But there are also wine, candles, and music.” “Well, what’s wrong with a little bit romance.” “You’re right. Nice choice of music. I really love the ‘80s.” “Me, too.” He held a chair for me. “Thank you.” “Your welcome. Wine?” “Yes, please. But not too much. I don’t want to repeat last night.” He smiled. “I wouldn’t mind. It was so fun to watch you.”

As we were eating and talking Dodger came and sat next to me and started glaring at me. “Oh, no. Don’t look at him. He is making that look.” “What look?” “You know. That look dogs always make when they want you to give them food.” “Well, what’s wrong with that. Sometimes it’s okay.” “No, he has to learn that that is not a good thing. Dodger, we already talked about this.” Dodger lowered his head and made a sad face. “Aaaww, look at him now. He is sad.” “No, he is not sad. That’s his trick. Dodger!” He was lying down and it looked like he was going to cry. “Come on! It won’t hurt to give him something once in while.” I saw that he was hesitating. “Oh alright. But only this time!” Dodger and I were so happy. I gave him a little bit of food from my plate. Dodger’s tail wagged happily as he was eating.

After that started Slave to love by Bryan Ferry. “Oh, I love this song.” This was one of my favorites. My ex would always ridicule my test for music. But I didn’t care. “I love it, too. You wanna dance?” “Like now?” “Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” “Well, nothing it’s just that…”

He stood up and came over and extended his left hand to me. He raised one eyebrow and smiled. I gave him my hand and he took me closer to him. His right hand was on my waist, while the other one was holding my right hand. His grip was so strong. It was like he was afraid that I will let go of his hand. I’ve put my left hand on his shoulder. We were so close. He smelled so nice. I couldn’t dare to look at his face. I was afraid that he will see how much I was attracted to him.

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.” He broke the silence. I didn’t know what to say. “Maybe I’m just overthinking, but I think that you are thinking about me, too.” I raised my head. His lips moved closer to my right ear. “I regret that we were interrupted this morning.” My ear was burning. I felt like I was going to melt. There was that feeling. It was so strong. It was stronger than ever. He kissed my ear and then continued lower and started kissing my neck. Then he suddenly bit me. “Ouch! Why did you do that for?” “It’s a payback.” He smiled as he started kissing my lips. His lips were even better than I had imagined. They were so soft. His tongue tried to enter my mouth. When it succeeded, it was searching for mine. When they touched I felt like electricity passed through my whole body. He broke our kiss

“I want you. I want you so bad.” He continued to kiss me down on the neck while leading me to his bedroom. I fell down on the bed. He took off his shirt and got on the top of me. We were kissing again. I was caressing his back. Then he removed my shirt and started kissing my breasts while trying to take off my bra. His other hand reached my truck and put it down. He put his hand into my pants and started rubbing my pussy. “Oh, Chris!” I felt like I was going to cum. “Oh, baby, you have no idea how hard I am now.” I started touching his cock through his pants. It really was so hard. I released it and started stroking. “Yes, Kathy, aaaah” He finally took my bra off. He was sucking my nipples really hard while playing with my clit. “Chris, aaah, I think I’m going to…Aaaaaah” I was shaking like crazy. I haven’t felt like this in years.

“We, are still not over honey.” He took a condom from the table next to the bed and put it on his dick that was pulsing like a crazy. I was still shaking when he entered me. It went all the way. “Oh, you are so wet.” “Oh, Chris, fuck me. Fuck me hard.” He started moving his hips while moaning next to my ears. I was hugging him. In the background, I could hear Diamonds and Pearls by Prince. “Yes, yes, Chris, you are so good.” “Oh, Kathy, mmm, aaaah, you are driving me crazy, baby” I could feel how his cock was getting bigger and bigger in me. “Ah, fuck, Kathy, I’m close to cum.” “Mmmmm, no, not yet.” Now I got on the top of him and I started riding him. First, he was holding my hips, but then he was massaging my boobs. “Aaaaah, Chris, you are so good, you are the best, aaaaah.” “Kathy, I can’t take it any more… AAAAAHHHH!” I fell on his chest. We were both shaking and breathing really hard. We calmed down a little bit. He removed the hair strand from my face and kissed me on lips.

“I think I’m falling for you.” When he said that I felt like my eyes were filled with the tears of happiness. “I think I’m falling for you, too.” He took me closer to him and we were kissing for the rest of the night and fell asleep that way.


	9. Chapter 9

 When I woke up, Chris was still sleeping soundly. He was so cute. David said that maybe I will be Chris' dinner, and looked like he was right. At that moment, I remembered that Chris mentioned that Daniel didn't realize he was hit, yet David told me that he thought I was the one who hit him. I was confused a little bit. Did Chris lie or was it Daniel? 

"Good morning, beautiful," while I was thinking, Chris opened his eyes. "Good morning." I got closer to him to kiss him. "Last night was perfect, although, to be honest, I didn't have that in mind," I admitted. "What did you have in mind then?" "Just a regular dinner. After I made fool of myself on Friday night, I thought that there was no way that you would want to be with me." "No, you were hilarious. And boy, that dress looked so good on you. I wanted to tear it and I wanted to have you that night. But somebody was so smashed," he was teasing me. "If you didn't show up, who knows what would happen?" "I guess that you wouldn't be in my bad. Maybe Greek God would be the lucky man." "No, I would definitely not be in his bad." "I'm just joking. I know that in the end, you would still end up with me," he said confidently while wrapping his hands around me. "My confused face showed him that I would like to know what he was talking about. "I lied a little bit. I told you that you fell asleep in the elevator, but you were actually hugging me and telling me how sexy I am, and how beautiful my eyes are, and how you would like to taste my plum lips. I was ready to make your wish come true, but when we entered my bedroom you were done." "Wow, you really had a hard time with me." I giggled. "You shouldn't be laughing. Do you know how horny I was?" Chris was trying to be serious. "Well, I saw last night how horny you were." Suddenly, Dodger jumped on the bad. It looked like he was angry because nobody paid attention to him. "Looks like it's time to get up. This look means that he is hungry and cranky for not getting his breakfast." "Well, don't make him wait."

Chris left the bad, and put some clothes on and went to the kitchen. "I should go back to my place to take a shower and change my clothes." I was also putting my clothes on when Chris came back. "Oh, yes, I have to check something at your place." "What?" "Your shower," he smirked. "Or if it's okay with you, we can both check my shower," he took me in his embrace. "You should've told me that earlier. I wouldn't dress." "It's not that hard to take clothes off again." In no time we were both naked, kissing, and walking towards the bathroom. "Mmmm, I can't get enough of your lips, Chris," my hands were around his neck, while his were on my waist. "I can't get enough of you, Kathy." He turned on the water and we both entered the shower. Chris placed me against the shower wall, as I wrapped my legs around his back. I kissed him on the lips. His arms grip around me tighter, as he pressed me even harder against the wall. My arms were around his neck as our lips melted into one and my tongue searched out his. I sucked on his bottom lip and a moan escaped from deep in his throat. I could feel him harden in between my opened and parted legs. Then Chris put his mouth over my left breast and I moaned instantly. My nipples were so hard. He sucked them and bit them at the same time. It felt so good. He lifted one of my legs and was rubbing his head onto my clit. It made me grip on his hair and neck. I was breathing heavily. "Oh, Chris, baby, please put it in, don't tease me..." In a matter of seconds, Chris was thrusting in and out and it was making me moan louder. Chris was panting heavily. "Mmm, faster, faster..." I demanded while scratching his back. He was hitting the right spots. I felt that orgasm was going to hit me. My legs suddenly lost all the energy. "Chris, I'm cumming, aaaahhh" I hugged him so strongly. "Kathy, I think I'm going to... Aaaah, fuuuck" he quickly pulled it out. I fell on the ground and he came all over my body. My thighs were trembling. It was even better than the last night. Chris helped me get on my feet as my legs were still feeling numb. He turned me around and hugged me. "You okay?" he asked while kissing my neck. "Yes, I am." He left the shower took towels, wrapped one around his waist and gave another one to me.

"Hey, since it's Sunday, I guess that you are free today?" "Yes." "Then, stay here at my place. We can spend the whole day together. We can watch some movies." "Oh, I guess that this time you are going to choose the movie?" I said while smirking. "You bet I am. And no movies with me in it." "Okay, okay. Choose whatever you want." "Yes, but first, I will go and buy us breakfast. What would you like to eat?" "Anything is okay." "There's this place. They sell the best pizza. You can make yourself comfortable here and I will go with Dodger to buy it." After 10 minutes, Chris and Dodger left. I was sitting on the sofa. I still couldn't believe what happened.

 My phone started ringing. It was Natalie. "Hey, what's up, Batgirl?" "Nothing much. Waiting for pizza and watching TV." "Nice. Do you have any plans for today." I couldn't say to Nat that I was planning to stay with Chris and I couldn't come up with something. "Yes, I'm free. Why do you ask?" "Let's go out tonight. Only us girls. Let's go to that pub again. And if it's not a problem we can have a sleepover at your place. You said that it was close." "Sure, no problem. When do you want to meet?" "Well, I thought around 2 PM." "Why that early?" "First, let's go shopping. I want to buy new clothes. I need Samanthas and your help." "Okay, then. Well, see you at two." "Can't wait." Fuck. I wanted to hit myself so hard. Why nothing came to my mind? I could lie and say that I was meeting David, but then again she could say that she wants to tag along.

Chris was really disappointed when I told him that we can't spend the day together. "Why didn't you tell her that you are with your boyfriend?" I was happy when he said that. "Well, I didn't have one when she called me yesterday. She would probably wonder who it is. And what would I tell her in that case?" He crossed his arms and made a pouting face. "Aww, baby, I know that you were probably happy that we can watch a movie you wanted, but I really didn't know how to lie to her." I was hugging him. "Ah, man. I do understand, but tomorrow Scott and Zach are coming. I don't know how long are they going to stay." "I know. I'm sorry, but I can't just call her now and say that I can't go." "Yeah, I know." "Hey, we still have morning. I'm yours till 1:30" I tried to cheer him up a little bit. He gave me a gentle smile. "Hey, I have to ask you something. Well... you said that I should've told her that I was with my boyfriend, but... I was wondering...What are we?" "What do you mean? Of course that I'm your boyfriend. Don't tell me that this is all just a fun for you?" "No, no, no. It's just that everything was kinda fast. Two days ago we were just greeting each other and suddenly we were all over each other." "What's wrong with that?" "Well, I don't know..." "You are still thinking about your ex?" "No, not at all." He took my hand. "Listen, let's not make a big deal out of it. I like you. Very much. We don't have to hurry and make some big decisions. We could just take our time and enjoy ourselves. Nobody has to know about us for now. I mean, I would tell Scott, but he usually freaks out when I'm with some of his friends." "You are right!" He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Now let's eat. I'm starving." After breakfast, I went to my place to change clothes and after that, I left home to go and meet Natalie and Samantha.


End file.
